Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $69.5\%$
$69.5$ percent = $69.5$ per cent = $69.5$ per hundred $69.5\% = \dfrac{69.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{69.5\%} = 0.695$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.